Since the liquid crystal itself does not emit light, the backlight module can be described as a key component of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The main function of the backlight module is to supply a light source with sufficient luminance and uniform distribution so that the LCD panel can display images normally. Demand for backlit modules and their associated components continues to grow as LCD panels are already widely used in a wide range of electronic devices with growth potential, such as monitors, notebooks, digital cameras, projectors, and more. Generally, the backlight module can be divided into a light source and a light source from the direct-type backlight module just under the display panel and the edge-type backlight module with the light source from the side of the display panel according to the position of the light source. Wherein, since the edge-type backlight module provides the light source generator on the side of the display panel, the volume and manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display can be reduced, and the light source generator can be applied to small-sized electrical products.
The main heat dissipation method of the existing backlight module is to conduct the heat to the back plate and dissipate the heat to the environment by utilizing the surface area of the back plate itself in contact with the outside world. However, the above surface area is often limited by the size of the display panel of the backlight module to affect its heat dissipation efficiency. As a result, the backlight module overheats its light source due to poor heat dissipation, resulting in shortening the service life of the backlight module and reducing the luminous efficiency thereof. In order to improve the heat dissipation efficiency, some manufacturers also manufacture a large number of heat dissipation fins on the back of the display to dissipate heat. By increasing the heat dissipation fins, the heat dissipation efficiency is obviously improved. However, this also directly causes the display device to have a greater thickness and an overall heavy weight, which is not in line with the flimsy development trend of the current television sets.